Sirius Black Has A Family.
by Sirius3
Summary: This is a little story I made up with Sirius Black in it. I hope you enjoy it...Please review!


A/N: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J. K. Rowling!!!! Please review!!  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning and screamed, I almost fell out of my bed. There was a huge black dog sitting on my legs. The dog leapt off of my bed and hid in the corner of my room. "Oh...I'm sorry I scared you..." I said. I got out of bed and I walked over to the dog. "How did you get here?" I asked it. I began petting it as well. The dog sniffed me and wagged it's tail. Before I could realize what happened, the dog became a man. I tall, thin, pale man. I screamed. "Please...calm down...I am your father..." the man said. I screamed again. The man looked around nervously. "Please..." he said. His face did look an awful lot like mine..."D-D-Dad?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"But...you're in hiding..." I said. "Not anymore, my name got cleared." he said. "So that's why mum was so happy..." I thought aloud. "Is your name Sirius?" I asked. "Yes, Sirius Black, your father." he replied. I smiled and hugged him, he hugged me back. "Dad, I haven't seen you all my life...you have no clue how much I have missed you." I said. He smiled. "Let's go tell mum!" I said excitedly as I dashed out of my room. He followed me in his dog form. He wanted to scare mum. "Mum!! MUUUUUM!!" I yelled excitedly.  
  
My mother was making breakfast in the kitchens. "What?" she called. "Look!" I said as I pointed to the dog. "We aren't keeping him." she said. "Mum! No, you don't get it! This is dad!" I said. "Yeah right...your father's name is cleared but this is not him." she said disbelievingly. As mum said this, the dog became the form known as my dad. "Sirius!" my mother exclaimed. "Hiya hunny." he said with a grin. He kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you so much!" mum said. "I missed you too." he said.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY STUFF!!!" I yelled over them. They both laughed. "Sit down and eat breakfast." My mum said. She wasn't at all pleased by how thin Sirius was. He messed up my hair and sat at the table. "Hey!" I said with a laugh as I fixed my hair. "I have wanted to do that so long..." he said. I grinned and sat in the chair next to him. Mum came in with the plates and we all ate breakfast.  
  
"Dad what was it like in Azkaban?" I asked him. He went pale and didn't answer. The pain came back to him, it was though he was reliving the whole thing. "Ash...don't do that to your father." mum said looking a bit concerned. "No, I'm alright...I...just...had a bad thought...that's all." dad said. "It was cramped up, dirty, painful, and sad...it was worse than a nightmare..." I gulped. I really didn't want to make dad relive all of this. "I'm sorry I asked..." I muttered. "Anyways..." mum said cheerfully. I could tell she was trying to change the subject.  
  
"We need to go and get your Hogwarts thing today." mum said. "So, you're in Hogwarts." dad said. I nodded. "I'm in Gryffindor." I said. Dad smiled. "The same house I was in...just don't follow my footsteps." he said. "Why not?" I asked curiously. "I was a trouble maker, I was always getting James and myself in trouble." he said with a laugh. Mum rolled her eyes which made both dad and I laugh.  
  
When we were all ready, we got in mum's car and drove to Diagon Alley. "What d'you need to get this year?" dad asked as we got out of the car. "Ummmmm..." I said as I took out my list. I told mum and dad everything I needed. Dad found most of the stuff. "Ok...now all we need is a new couldron." I said at last. "Right...what kind?" mum asked. "Brass." I said. Dad walked into the Couldron Shop and came out dragging a big brass couldron behind him. "It's a little big, but it'll do!" I said happily. We lugged my stuff back to the car, loaded up, and drove home to enjoy the rest of the day.  
  
Dad really was a party person...I thought as dad danced around the house. "Dad, you can stop now." I said. He ignored me. "PARTY!" he yelled as he did the disco dance. I laughed. "Party Party Party Party Party Party!" he yelled again. "Alright...OK...but only once..." I said as I danced with him. He should've been home for the rest of the summer.  
  
We ate dinner awhile later. I could tell dad was finally tired because he was snoring on the couch. I stood next to the couch. "DAD WAKE UP!" I yelled. Sirius jumped. "Whatty?" he said sleepily. "Nuttin, I just felt like waking you up." I said. I grinned and ran up to my room. "I'm going to bed, G'night!" I called. I took out my diary and journaled my day. It took about three pages with all of the things that happened today. Mum sat on the couch next to dad. They both fell asleep like that. They were so cute...  
  
I came down the next morning. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. Dad jumped and flew off the couch, mum got up. "Today I start my first year at Hogwarts." I said excitedly. "Yep. Hogwarts is fun, you'll like it. My godson goes to Hogwarts, his name is Harry Potter. If you see, him can you tell him I said 'hi'?" dad said. "Yeah." I said happily. "Alright, everyone come eat." mum said. Dad and I sat at the table with mum. We ate quickly then we all got ready and drove to the platform. "Go straight through that barrier, don't stop, and remember, we love you." mum said. "I'll write to you." dad said. I hugged both of them and walked through the barrier. I was staring at a huge red train.  
  
I was on the train to Hogwarts a few minutes later. I was sitting in a compartment with some kid named Neville Longbottom. He was very jittery but nice. "So...ummm...what year are you in?" I asked him. "Fifth." he said. "Do you know Harry Potter?" I asked. He nodded. "He's a few compartments down, he's in Gryffindor and in fifth year also." "Cool...well...I need to talk to him, I'll see you later I guess." I said as I walked down to the compartment where Harry was. I opened it carefully, a boy with jet black hair, glasses, and a lightning scar sat there with his friends, Ron and Hermione. "Harry?" I asked. Harry looked up. "Hi." He said. "Can I talk to you...?" I asked again. He nodded and came out.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black's daughter, he told me you are his godson." I said. Harry nodded. "He told me about you." he said. I smiled. "Some kid named Neville said you're in Gryffindor." Harry nodded again. "What year are you in?" he asked. "First." I said. "Cool, well, I should be going...I need to get my stuff ready, we're nearly there." he said. "Yeah, I'll see you later I guess, OH, and Sirius says 'hi'." I said. "Alright, thanks." he said as he walked back into his compartment.  
  
I walked back into the compartment with Neville. We both stayed quiet the rest of the trip, then the train stopped. I got off with some other first years. We followed some big guy named Hagrid to the castle. And then the sorting began. I was the last one to be called up. I sat nervously waiting my turn. "Black, Ash." Professor McGonagall called. I walked up nervously. She put the hat on my head. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. I smiled and walked down. I could see Harry wink at me, I winked back. Now my adventures at Hogwarts began.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
